Lucky in Love/Transcript
Fade in on a sign. It says 'WELCOME FLOODY WATERS!'. Pan DOWN to the water park. The crowd of people making her way through the water park. Pan in on the wall. A shadow leans on the wall and resembles a silhouette of Johnny 13. A scary face appears and morphs into Shadow. Shadow ''creeps down through the floor.'' Cut to a sign. It says 'TERROR MOUNTAIN'. Pan down to a water slide. A teen slides down rapidly and splashes into the pool. Cut to a sign. It says 'TERROR MOUNTAIN - AVERAGE WAIT -' 45 MINUTES - FROM THIS POINT. Pan down to Tucker, Danny, and Sam, in their swimming outfits. Tucker is weraing only swim trunks and pink floaties. Danny is wearing a white tank top and blue shorts. Sam is weaing a small black hat attached to a veil, black sunglasses, her black cape covering her body. '' ''Tucker: Man, I love the water. Girls, bathing suits, and the occasional oppotunity to administer mouth-to-mouth resesitation. Tucker sprays breath freshener in his mouth. Danny: Geez, it's hot. Aren't you sweating, Sam? Sam: Regular people sweat. Goths, we simmer. Danny: (Sniffs the air around Sam) I think you're overcooked. Sam raises her arm and ''we can see purple bathing suit now. She ''sniffs her armpit. Sam: Wooh! I ''reek. sprays breath freshener in Sam's armpit. Sam scowls. Yet another reason herself with her cape like Dracula to get out of the sun.'' Two shadows loom over Danny and Tucker. Cut to Dash and Kwan wearing red underwear and holding water-filled water squirters. Dash: Watch our place in line, will ya? Danny: How can I? I'm in front of you. Dash: Not any more! He sprays water at Tucker and Danny, which knocks him into a fountain. Cut to a statue of a cupid holding a bow and heart arrow and spitting water. Cut to ''Danny, whose hair is drooping and wet, and his feet and hands are in the water. Danny: Well... this is humiliating. Cut to Tucker, whose hair is drooping and wet, and his feet and hands are in the water. Tucker: But oddly refreshing. Cut to Danny. His ghost sense goes off. Danny: Well this isn't. We've got company, Tuck. ''Shadow moves from the ground, emerges from the shadow, and flies up to the people. ''People screamed and ran in the water park. Cut to Danny. Danny: It's Johnny 13's Shadow. I've got to find a place to go ghost. Danny takes off. Pan down to Tucker. Tucker: You do that. And I'll stay here in case any of these girls need mouth-to-mouth. ''Tucker sprays breath freshener in his mouth twice. Danny ''runs to an open room. Cut to the Star and Paulina pushing Danny out open room. Star: Hello! to a ladies picture on the door] Ladies room. Paulina: I'd tell you to go to the men's room but I don't think you qualify. Paulina and Star high-five each other. Danny scowls. ''Cut to a map board in the water park. Danny runs behind it. Two rings of blue light appear behind the board. Danny Phantom flies through the air with one fist extended and his tail in the back. Cut to the p''eople running and ''screaming ''in the water park. Shadow jumps in. Danny: Offscreen Hey, tall, dark, and formless! Shadow turns around and sees Danny. Cut to Danny lunging at him Remember me? ''Cut to Danny, diving as Shadow's hand punches him in the stomach, Danny yells in pain. Cut to Shadow’s hand grasps his head tight. Cut to the wall of a mountain waterslide. Shadow’s hand slams Danny back-first into the wall, upside down. Cracks appear in the bricks, Danny grunts with effort, his arms out, as the fist of Shadow punches on him and the wall. The fist of the Shadow squishes Danny straight through the wall, making an even BIGGER hole. Cut to another wall. Danny falls head-first into it, bracing himself for impact as a gaping hole is made and chucks of debris fall out. Cut to a pipeline parked on the wall. Danny hits on the pipeline with his head on the pipe, the pipeline shatter and the steam is being released. Shadow lifts him up and growls at him. Danny: I'll take that as a yes. Cut to Sam. She lowers her eyebrows in frustration. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Real world Category:A to Z